Kiss Me
by RemyDico5
Summary: Jim Moriarty was derailed by a smile. But what a smile it was. Johniarty High School AU.


Jim couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd always thought himself above physical urges. But as he slipped his hand into his trousers and squeezed his hard cock through his pants, he let out a mewling noise of want. He hated himself for giving in. All because there happened to be a boy he fancied.

Jim hadn't had a crush since he was thirteen and he'd seen his fit neighbor in just his swimming trunks. Now, four years later, he was rock hard just from being smiled at. But _fuck. _That had been one hell of a smile. All adorable and lopsided and worst of all genuine.

Groaning, Jim fished his cock out and began to stroke himself. He'd only masturbated a handful of times but he knew the basics to making himself come. He started out slow, letting the fantasies swirl in his mind. He imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips, that neck.

Jim grasped himself tighter and began stroking faster. He was so close already. Just a little more and _there. _Jim let out a gasp and his cock pulsed and released into his hand. As he orgasmed there was only one word on his lips.

"_John."_

XXX

Jim ate his lunch every day in the library. The librarian didn't mind as he never made a mess. It beat sitting by himself in the cafeteria and he'd prefer to be surrounded by books anyway. He always sat in the table by the window on the third floor of the library.

There were never usually very many people in the library. Few of Jim's classmates took school seriously enough to study during their lunch period. They were all much too busy being sociable. Jim hated everyone at his school and for the most part they hated him back. They laughed at him and called him a freak.

Jim took his lunch up to the third floor to claim his usual table only to find someone already sitting there. Jim knew every person at the school, mostly because they were all on his shit list, but he'd never seen this boy before. He walked over and stood beside the table for quite a while, trying to think of something to say.

The boy eventually looked up and smiled at Jim. "Hi, sorry, is this your table?" he asked politely, sticking his finger in his book and closing it.

Jim blinked in confusion, unsure what was happening. All he knew was he couldn't look away and he couldn't remember the English language.

"Um…" Jim said stupidly.

"You probably want to sit here with your friends," he said, standing up and continuing to smile at Jim. Why was he smiling? Why did the sight of it make Jim feel all mushy inside?

"No, I don't have any friends," Jim blurted out.

The boy chuckled. "That's okay, neither do I. John Watson, I'm new here," he said, holding out his hand.

"Jim Moriarty," he answered, shaking it. John's hand was warm in his own. He wanted to cut it off and keep it for himself. No, no, wrong. Then he wouldn't get to see that smile. Besides, people didn't usually appreciate getting their hands cut off.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jim Moriarty," John said, taking his hand away. Jim immediately missed it. He absentmindedly wondered what those warm hands would feel like touching him in other places. No, bad thing to think about. Jim shifted uncomfortably, his cock stirring in his trousers from the imagery alone. "I hope I see you around." John finished collecting his things, slung his bag over his shoulder and left.

"No, don't go," Jim said, far too late. He walked over to the railing and watched as John sat down at one of the library computers. Jim felt a strange ache and realized his cock was hard. Sighing, he went to the toilets and locked himself in a stall, knowing this had to be dealt with.

XXX

Jim's crush on John Watson was raging out of control. He'd never felt anything this strongly and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about John almost constantly. He did everything he could to bump into John as often as possible. It wasn't long before they were chatting on a regular basis. Then they began eating lunch together at Jim's usual table.

"So, why do you eat here instead of in the cafeteria?" John asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"It's safer than eating in the cafeteria," Jim responded with a shrug. "Besides, I prefer the quiet."

"Then these last week must have been horrible for you," John said with a grin. "With me inflicting my presence and my noise on you."

"You didn't inflict, I asked you to join me," Jim told him. "And you don't make much noise."

John chuckled and took one of Jim's blueberries, popping it into his mouth and chewing it. "Am I inflicting now?" he teased.

"I hate blueberries, go ahead and have them," Jim said, pushing the container towards John.

"If you hate them, why are they in your lunch?" John inquired, taking the container and beginning to eat them happily.

"My mum likes to put them in my lunch," Jim answered, staring at John's mouth as blueberry after blueberry was put inside. Why did John have to look good doing everything? Couldn't there be just one thing that would repulse Jim instead of turn him on? He would still kiss John even though at this moment he would taste like blueberries. "Wants me to get enough fruit and veg."

"Your mum still packs your lunch?" John asked bemusedly.

"Of course she does, I'm not going to waste my time with something so tedious," Jim shot back.

"Oh yes, making sure you eat is _so _tedious," John joked, rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not the culinary wizard you are, with your ham sandwich and your packet of crisps. You're a regular Heston Blumenthal."

John laughed. "Fair enough."

XXX

Jim couldn't believe it. John Watson was in his bed. Sure, they were lying down and doing homework together, so it wasn't particularly exciting or sexy but still. John Watson was in his bed. _Don't Panic, Don't panic. _

Jim looked over and wondered what it would be like to sink his fingers into that shaggy blond hair. To pull John's face towards his and just snog him senseless. Not that Jim had much knowledge of snogging. There had been that one guy at maths camp that Jim hadn't thought was a complete idiot. They'd snogged a bit on the last day of camp. It had been weird and wet and sloppy.

Things wouldn't be like that with John. John was so good-looking there was no way he hadn't been snogged before. He was probably quite good at it. He'd probably make Jim's toes curl and his lips tingle. His lips would be soft.

"Jim? Jim?" John said, putting a hand on Jim's shoulder and shaking him. "Bloody hell, you weren't listening to a single word I said, were you?"

"S-sorry," Jim said, closing his eyes a moment and then reopening them. "I zoned out a bit."

"I could tell," John said with a chuckle. "You were staring at my lips but it didn't seem like you were taking in anything I said."

"W-was I? I didn't mean to be." Jim hoped John wouldn't see his blush. "What were you saying?"

"I said that maybe we should take a break from studying," John repeated.

"Oh?" Jim raised an eyebrow. "What were you thinking?" _Please say snogging. _

"I was thinking we should go get some ice cream."

"Oh."

"Unless you don't want to."

"No, ice cream sounds good."

"Good, let's go."

Jim walked beside John as they went to the nearest place that had ice cream. John got them both cornettos and handed one to Jim. Jim watched John lick his ice cream and he knew he was in so much trouble. He unwrapped his ice cream, trying to distract himself. He took a big bite off the top of it, hoping the coldness might calm him down.

John laughed. "You got some on your nose," he said, wiping Jim's nose with his thumb and then bringing it to his mouth. Jim swallowed hard as John sucked the ice cream off his thumb and then smiled at Jim.

"Thanks," Jim said, his mouth going a bit dry. "I, um, I should go."

"What are you talking about?" John asked in confusion.

Jim threw away the rest of his ice cream cone. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Jim, all my stuff is at your house!" John called after Jim's hastily retreating form. "Jim! Where are you going?"

"Bye!" Jim called back, taking off running. This was bad. This was so very, very bad.

XXX

Jim proceeded to avoid John as much as possible. He'd gotten quite a few texts from John but he was too chicken to text back. He knew if he did, his resolve would weaken and he'd want to see John again. But he couldn't let that happen.

He was at his locker getting his books for his next class when he heard John call out his name. Jim closed his eyes in defeat and took a deep breath before turning to face John.

"Where have you been?" John asked, walking over. "You weren't in the library for lunch. I looked all over for you!"

"You did?" Jim blinked in surprise. No one had ever gone to that much effort before.

"Of course I did, with the way you tore off yesterday I thought maybe you were sick or something," John explained. "I was worried."

"Oh, um, no, I'm fine," Jim said, looking John over, wondering if he knew or at least suspected the reason Jim had left so abruptly the day before.

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts?"

"My phone got confiscated during first period while I was trying to read one," Jim lied easily.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," John said, looking guilty for having gotten Jim in trouble.

"It's fine, I'll get it back at the end of the day," Jim waved him off.

"Oh, well that's good." John face suddenly changed and he got all excited. "Jim, you won't guess what happened during P.E. today!"

"Probably not," Jim agreed.

"So we were playing rugby right? Well it turns out I'm quite good at it. The coach was really impressed and he's asked me to join the team! I have my first practice today after school. Isn't that great?"

"What?" Jim asked, slamming his locker shut. "That isn't great!"

"Of course it is," John said, his brow stitching together in confusion. "Why wouldn't it be great that I'm good at a sport?"

"It just isn't, okay?" Jim said, shoving his books into his bag and walking away.

"Hey!" John called after him, racing to catch up with him and then grabbing Jim by the arm. "What the fuck is wrong with you? First you bail on me yesterday and today you're being all weird."

"I'm not being weird!" Jim insisted, pulling out of John's grip.

"Yes you are!" John insisted. "Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Jim clenched his jaw. "Why do you think I eat in the library?" he hissed. "Because the rugby team loved to harass me whenever I ate in the cafeteria. I got sick of trying to come up with lies to my mum about why I had a black eye or a split lip. And now you tell me you're going to be one of them and you expect me to be happy about it?"

"Jim, I wouldn't, you know I wouldn't," John promised him earnestly.

"Yeah right," Jim snorted in derision. "Go ahead and become one of the douche zombies with shit for brains. See if I care!"

Jim turned to leave again but John grabbed him and pushed him up against the lockers. "I'm not like that Jim, you know that. You know _me_. I would never hurt you. A-and I realize that grabbing you like that might not have been the best illustration of my point, but you have to know that I would never join in on bullying you."

Jim got distracted by how close they were standing and John's heavy breathing. John leaned in and Jim's eyes widened. "Are you going to kiss me?" he asked breathlessly.

"What?" John pulled back. "No, of course not. Jesus."

"Sorry, for a moment it looked like you were going to," he said, turning his face away to hide his embarrassment. How could he have thought something so stupid?

"Why would I want to kiss you when you're being such a prick?"

"A prick?" Jim shouted, pushing John away from him. "You're the one abandoning me for the Neanderthal club and yet I'm the prick?"

"Yes!" John said in frustration, tugging his fingers through his hair. "If you were my friend like you're supposed to be then you would be happy for me!"

"If you were _my _friend like you're supposed to be, you would understand why this is an issue for me!" Jim snapped back.

"I'm sorry that you have a problem with the fact that I'm actually good at something!" John shouted angrily, his hands curling into fists.

"That's not the problem and you know it!"

"Nothing has to change, Jim," John insisted. "I swear nothing will change."

"Of course things will change!" Jim yelled. "You'll become one of them! They'll want to sit with them at lunch. You'll have practices and games. Guess what you won't have time for? Me!"

"That's simply not true!"

"Save it," Jim said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "I don't need friends anyway." Jim started to walk away and his phone went off in his pocket. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're unbelievable," John said, shaking his head. "I bet you've done nothing but lie to me since I met you."

Jim spun around and narrowed his eyes at John. "I was avoiding you because I didn't know how to tell you that I'm in love with you," Jim snarled at him. "But then maybe that's just another lie." Jim took a moment to relish the look of shock on John's face and then turned around and walked away.

XXX

Jim, please answer the phone. – JW

I want to apologize. –JW

I acted like a massive wanker and I'm sorry. I know you're not a liar.–JW

Please Jim, we have to talk about this. –JW

I'm not going to stop until you talk to me. I can be just as stubborn as you. – JW

I was going to kiss you in the hallway. I've wanted to kiss you so many times. But then you called me out on it and I chickened out. God Jim, the way you look at me sometimes. I can't explain it. It's like you can see right through me and it makes my heart beat so fast. Because I want you to keep looking. I want you to keep seeing me. The me no one else does. –JW

Please don't make me say this over a bloody text message. – JW

Fine. – JW

I'm in love with you too. Please answer me. –JW

XXX

Jim couldn't believe he was stooping so low as to go to a rugby game. It was John's first ever rugby game and Jim had decided to show his support. He was nervous about seeing John after what he'd said in that text message. No one had ever been in love with him before, so he wasn't quite sure how to proceed. But he figured showing up at John's match was as good of a start as any.

Jim joined the others on the bleachers and waited for the match to start. Jim looked around and hoped no one would give him a hard time for being there. For the most part no one seemed to care.

The rugby team came out onto the pitch and Jim nearly fell over in shock. Those rugby shorts were quite short. Jim swallowed hard as his eyes landed on John. He had no idea how he was going to make it through an entire match with John wearing those. He was starting to quickly gain an appreciation for rugby.

The match began and Jim's eyes were glued to John as he ran up and down the pitch. His muscles stretched as he ran and oh my, how had Jim never noticed just how fit John was. He was, _god_, just amazing. Jim licked his lips and sneakily adjusted himself in his trousers.

By the time the match ended, Jim was very uncomfortable. He sat with his legs crossed so it wouldn't be as visible and waited while everyone else left or went to chat with the players. Jim saw his opening and jumped down off the bleachers, hoping to make a quick getaway.

Instead he ran right into John. "Jim, you came!" John said, reaching down and taking Jim's hand. "I wasn't sure you would since you never responded to my texts."

"I-I wasn't sure what to say, so I thought showing up would be better," Jim explained, trying to do anything to keep John from looking down.

"I'm so glad to see you," John said, leaning into Jim and oh that was a terrible idea. Jim quickly backed away. "What's wrong?" John asked, his face falling.

"Nothing," Jim said, clearing his throat.

"Can I kiss you?" John whispered. "Please, it's all I've been thinking about for days now."

Jim swallowed hard and then nodded his head. The moment John's lips pressed against his Jim felt his entire body start to tingle. John hummed against his lips and then pressed in closer.

"Oh!" he said in surprise. "You – you're –"

"Yes," Jim said, blushing deeply. "I wasn't prepared for the um, shorts."

John laughed. "Oh really?" he captured Jim's lips again, slipping his tongue into Jim's mouth. Jim moaned in response and pushed his fingers up into John's hair. That wonderful, glorious hair.

John backed Jim under the bleachers as he continued to snog him senseless. Jim whimpered and held onto John for dear life. He felt John's hips begin to move against his own and he had to rip his lips away in order to breathe.

"I love you Jim," John said, kissing down Jim's neck. "Oh god, I love you so much."

"John," Jim gasped out. "I love you too."

John began rutting more urgently against Jim and Jim could feel John's erection through his trousers now. Jim let out a keening noise and began to rut back. "Oh fuck!" John swore under his breath. "That feels so good."

"Don't stop!" Jim begged, tugging John back up for another hungry kiss. They moved against each other in tandem. Both of them were frantic and needy in their movements as they kissed heatedly.

"Jim!" John moaned against Jim's lips. "Say it again, please."

"I love you," Jim panted out, tightening his grip in John's hair. "Oh god, oh god! This can't be real."

"Jim," John cried out. "Oh fuck, I'm going to come. Shit! More, please, more!"

Jim jumped up and wrapped his legs around John, pulling him closer and making them both moan in unison. John held Jim against the side of the bleachers and began rutting against him harder and faster.

"Yes! Oh god John, yes!" Jim gasped out, feeling his orgasm building.

"Jim, oh fuck, you're going to make me come! Oh shit! Jim!" John cried out and stilled as he came in his pants. Jim had never seen anything so fantastic in all his life. The sight of John coming was enough to send him over the edge as well, clinging to John as his entire body shuddered with his orgasm.

John carefully put Jim back down once they had both gotten their breath back. He kissed Jim tenderly and Jim hummed against his lips happily.

"You're hair is all mussed up," Jim said with a giggle.

"Does it look silly?" John asked with that lopsided grin that made warmth bloom in Jim's chest.

Jim tilted his head and looked at him. "No, it's actually really sexy," he confessed.

John leaned in and kissed Jim again. "I really do love you, you know, even if you are a git."

"What?" Jim asked indignantly. "Why am I a git?"

"When someone texts you that they love you, you bloody well text them back!"

"I told you, I didn't know what to say!"

"Yeah right, you always have something to say," John said, sliding his arm around Jim's waist. "In fact you don't know when to shut up."

"Hey!" Jim said, slapping John on the arm. "I'll have you know –"

"Like now for example," John interrupted, silencing Jim with a kiss.

Jim forgot what he was going to say and melted into the kiss.

"Well, that's a handy new trick," John teased with a grin.

"Hmm, what is?" Jim asked, still dazed from the kiss.

"Nothing," John said, kissing Jim again.

"Then stop interrupting," Jim said, sucking on John's lower lip. "After all, you've got a lot of kisses to make up for."

"Oh do I?" John asked, pressing their foreheads together.

"Yes," Jim nodded. "For every time I wanted you to kiss me and you didn't."

"Hmm, and how many times would that be?" John inquired, nuzzling Jim affectionately.

"Oh, probably about a thousand times or so," he answered.

"Well then I'd better get started," John said with a chuckle.

"Yes, you should," Jim agreed. "Right away."

John sighed and kissed John deeply. "Being your boyfriend is such a chore."

"Well then, boyfriend," Jim said, tangling his fingers back in John's hair. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
